terbisasa
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan ini Chankai Oneshoot


**Oneshoot By Homin ' EL**

 **[ Terbiasa ]**

 **Warning : TYPOS**

.

kadang kita tak tahu apa yang membuat seseorang membenci kita. padahal... kita yakin sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Namun, tetap saja, masih ada orang yang tidak bisa melihat kebaikan kita. Sebaik baiknya seseorang tidak akan bisa membuat semua orang bahagia bukan?

Bruk

"Kau buta ya? Cih!" seperti laki-laki ini. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan dia membenciku.

"Maafkan aku" ku punguti buku-buku ku yang kini berserakan di lantai. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol yang menusuk dari atas sana. Namun aku sudah biasa dengan itu. Kupunguti semua bukuku dengan tenang.

Tap

"Kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup?" kakinya menginjak buku kimiaku yang hendak ku ambil. tentu maaf tidak cukup bagi orang yang sangat membenciku ini.

"Kutunggu di studio, awas kalau kau kabur" pendengaranku sudah biasa dengan suaranya yang dalam dan terdengar jahat itu. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dasar pelacur" ucapnya pelan dan tegas. membuat hatiku yang tidak terbuat dari besi ini terasa sakit. tapi aku tidak menangis. bahkan rasa sakit ini sudah biasa.

Sudah biasa  
.

.

.

Aku memasuki studio musik yang sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Park Chanyeol dan teman-temanya. Yah studio ini milik Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, Jongin baru datang? Chanyeol belum datang" Ucap Shindong Hyung. orang yang di bayar Chanyeol untuk menjaga studio mereka. Shindong Hyung adalah orang dewasa yang baik. Ia memiliki satu orang anak yang kini duduk di bangku TK. Dan bukan tanpa alasan ia mau bekerja pekerjaan remeh seperti ini. Chanyeol membayarnya cukup mahal, Chanyeol tahu kondisi ekonominya yang sedang di bawah, di tambah istrinya yang sakit-sakitan. Disamping itu Chanyeol sudah menganggap Shindong hyung seperti kakaknya sendiri. Kadang aku heran kenapa Chanyeol bisa begitu baik pada orang lain. Namun tidak terhadapku. Apa aku harus menjadi orang lain dulu? Namun bukankah ia selalu menganggapku sebagai orang asing dalam kehidupannya?.

"Tidak apa-apa aku menunggu saja. ermm apa ada yang bisa ku bantu hyung? mungkin aku bisa-"

"Sudahlah Jongin, aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan Chanyeol. kau tau kan dia itu bagai mana?" ucap Shindong hyung yang saat ini sedang menyetel gitar listrik di tanganya. gitar Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang tunggu. Aku membuka buku kimiaku, untuk memahami lagi materi kuliah yang tadi kupelajari di kampus. Sampulnya terasa sedikit kasar. Masih berbegas injakan Chanyeol disana. Aku menghela napas ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi itu. Sialan.

Clang

Bunyi lonceng itu membuatku menutup buku dengan santai. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Hai Jongin! sudah lama?" tanya Baekhyun. Teman Chanyeol.

"Baru saja" jawabku singkat.

"Jonginie makin manis saja" kali ini Jongdae yang menggodaku. Teman Chanyeol yang memiliki senyum yang aneh ini suka sekali memanggilku manis, cantik, imut yang semuanya membuatku sungguh geli mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih hyung" aku hanya mencoba menjadi sopan. Bukan berarti aku senang di puji seperti perempuan.

"Kalian pemanasan saja dulu, sambil menunggu xiumin Hyung dan Lay Hyung. Nanti aku menyusul" Chanyeol berucap pada kedua sahabatnya. Dan dibalas teriakan _roger_! Dari keduanya. Dan sekarang dimulai…

"Kau, ikut aku" perintahnya padaku. suaranya gelap dan penuh kebencian. Aku berdiri setelah menaruh buku kimiaku di atas meja kayu. Lalu mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan yang ku tahu adalah gudang penyimpanan alat musik.

Brak!

Aku di banting ke tembok. punggungku sakit, rasanya tulang belakangku seperti retak. tapi sudah biasa. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa

"Kau sengaja menggoda teman-temanku ya?" Chanyeol bertanya tepat di depan wajahku. Pertanyaan yang mengintimidasi. Mendominasi. Semua yang ada dalam dirinya selalu mendominasiku.

"Tidak" jawabku datar.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini? mana jaketmu tadi siang?" konyol, konyol, sangat konyol. Orang yang sangat membenciku ini sangat konyol. aku menunduk melihat kaos V neck yang kukenakan. Memang terlalu terbuka di bagian dada.

"Aku lupa meninggalkanya di kampus" jawabku tanpa bermaksud berbohong sama sekali.

"Kau sudah membuat kesalahan di atas kesalahan" desisnya di telingaku.

Menabraknya di koridor adalah kesalahan. memakai baju yang terbuka adalah kesalahan. bahkan aku hanya duduk diam tak melakukan apa-apa pun, bisa menjadi kesalahan di mata Park Chanyeol.

"Kau harus dihukum" bisiknya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata setelah menghela napas lelah.

ini... sudah biasa.

.  
.

Aku keluar dari dalam ruangan sempit itu. kini aku memakai jaket Chanyeol. aku benci aromanya. menusuk hidungku. Membuatku mengingat tingkah laku bejatnya yang selalu ia lakukan padaku. Bahkan barusan dia juga melakukannya. Demi tuhan pantat ku rasanya sakit sekali. Di kerjai habis-habisan.

"Hyung nanti kalau ada paket datang antarkan kedalam. itu pesanan kami." ucap Chanyeol pada Shindong Hyung dengan santai seperti ia tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas apa-apa barusan. Bahkan aku masih sulit mengatur napasku serta peluh masih berada di sekitar leherku, ini mengesalkan. Chanyeol lalu mengambil gitarnya yang sudah tersetel dan melenggang masuk kedalam studio yang kedap suara tersebut.

"Hah..." aku menghela napas panjang ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di hadapan ku. Shindong hyung menghampiriku dan mengelus kepalaku. aku mendongak dan mendapatinya tersenyum. Seakan memberi semangat padaku. Aku hanya balik tersenyum seakan mengatan aku baik baik saja walaupun nyatanya tidak demikian. Shindong hyung berjalan ke arah kasir karena harus mengurus ini dan itu. Aku cukup lega dengan sifat orang dewasa itu. tak banyak kata2 tapi masih peduli. Shindong hyung tentu tahu jelas keadaanku dan Chanyeol itu seperti apa.

Aku kembali memutuskan tenggelam dalam buku kimiaku. Senbenarnya aku tak serajin itu. Aku hanya mengalihkan kesakitanku ke dalam membaca. Nyatanya ini sedikit efektif, semoga Chanyeol dan teman-temannya cepat selesai dan aku bisa segera... pulang.

.

.

Tak kusangka sudah 3 jam berlalu. Aku mendesah dan merenggangkan otot otot ku. Sedikit tegang karena duduk di posisi yang sama. Ku lirik Shindong hyung yang sedang asyik dengan permainan di hpnya.

Clank

Bunyi lonceng pintu berbunyi lagi. Kulihat ada segerombolan anak muda yang masuk. Sebagian menjinjing tas gitar. Sepertinya mereka mau menyewa studio. 4 lainnya duduk di hadapanku kini, sedangkan yang satu memesan jadwal pada Shindong hyung. Kulihat Shindong hyung memberikan kuitansi dan berdiri setelahnya untuk menulis jadwal band tersebut di white board yang menempel di dinding. _**d'z sparkling.**_ Nama band itu tertulis di bawah nama band Chanyeol **X-RAY**. Band Chanyeol cukup terkenal di kota kami. Tak heran banyak band band indie lainya yang sering menyewa studio untuk latihan.

Aku kembali pada bukuku lagi. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa tidak nyaman, ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasiku. Aku mencoba rileks dan kembali fokus, namun tetap tidak bisa. Aku merasakan adsa berat badan yang duduk di sebelahku, aku menoleh. Mungkin itu gitarisnya karena dia yang tadi sedang menjinjing tas gitar. Penampilannya cukup keren, ia memakai jeans warna biru dengan jaket polo putih yang tidak di kancingkan memperliharkan kaosnya yang berdesigh seorang bayi yang di salib. Aku menyerngit tidak suka saat melihatnya, dan aku memilih tidak mempedulikannya lagi. seleranya sangat tidak manusiawi. Tiba-tiba aku memutuskan untuk membencinya.

Aku mendengar pintu studio terbuka dan Chanyeol dengan bandnya mulai keluar. Mereka tak berkeringat karena ruangannya ber AC di samping itu mereka hanya latihan 3 jam tak seperti hari-hari lainya. Aku berdiri dan hendak keluar untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Namun aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pantatku. Seketika aku bergeser dengan brutal dan mendelik kepada gitaris yang duduk di sampingku tadi.

Hendak ku layangkan pukulan padanya, namun aku melihat Chanyeol dengan tampang dinginnya mulai mendekat dan tak menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung menghantamkan pukulannya pada wajah gitaris mesum tersebut.

"Jangan ganggu adikku" ucapnya gelap pada pemuda yang kini tersungkur tersebut. Aku tesenyum mendengarnya. tidak, ini bukan senyum bahagia karena Chanyeol telah membelaku. bukan. Melainkan senyum geli hampir muak ketika mendengar kata **'adik'** dari mulut Chanyeol. kau menjijikan Park Chanyeol. Begitukah kau memperlakukan adikmu selama ini? kau bukan seorang kakak. kau tak lebih dari seorang bajingan seperti gitaris tersebut. Namun itu semua hanya bisa terucap dalam hatiku. Tetap saja aku ini selalu lemah terhadapnya.

"Cepat ke mobil" perintahnya dan langsung ku laksanakan.

"Hyung kembalikan uang mereka" kudengar Chanyeol berucap pada Shindong hyung. lihat? Chanyeol memang brengsek, memblock sebuah band untuk menyewa studionya demi kepentingan pribadi. Namun bukankah seorang musisi sejati tak boleh menghalangi musisi lain untuk berkarya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi penumpang . Masih tetap tenggelam dengan buku kimiaku. Teman-teman Chanyeol berpisah di jalan. Sebagian membawa mobil sendiri .

"Kau ini benar-benar turunan pelacur ya. Ditinggal sebentar saja langsung menggoda orang" aku sudah biasa dengan kata _**pelacur**_ yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ibuku memang seorang pelacur yang menggoda ayahnya. Kuaki itu. Tapi apa aku harus di perlakukannya seperti pelacur juga? lagipula tidakah ia sadar bahwa ibuku saja sudah lama meninggal. Aku bahkan sudah lupa wajah ibuku seperti apa. Yang ku ingat hanya wajahnya yang merah karena mabuk serta bibir merah merekah yang selalu terlontar untuk menggoda laki-laki beruang. Termasuk ayah Chanyeol. Ayah kami

"Awas saja kau kalau aku melihatmu menggoda orang. kau mau nama keluargaku rusak karenamu?" oh ya tuhan Tuan Park yang terhormat, bukankah kau sendiri yang telah merusak nama keluargamu? aku tidak akan sudi menyandang nama keluargamu kalau bukan karena paksaan kedua orang tuamu. Yang kini juga orang tuaku. entah apa yang di idam ibumu dulu hingga kau terlahir menjadi pemuda bajingan seperti ini.

"Kau bisu ya?" tanyanya masih dengan nada antagonisnya. Kau pikir aku harus menjawab apa? oh ya aku memang pelacur seperti ibuku begitu? aku mendesah. Aku selalu berbicara dalam hati. Namun tak pernah berani mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol. Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku" dan akhirnya hanya 2 kata itu yang selalu ku lolos kan dari bibir ini. Aku melihat Chanyeol mendengus. Apalagi sekarang?

"Kalau begitu… kulum aku sekarang." perintahnya setelah menjambak rambutku kasar dan menariknya menuju pahanya. Aku berdecih. Tidak, bukan karena perlakuan kasarnya aku sudah biasa dengan ini. Namun buku kimiaku. Si brengsek ini membuat buku kimiaku tersobek. Bajingan.

"Cepat, apa yang kau tunggu" tangan besarnya mendorong kepalaku kegundukan di celananya. Sial kau Park Chanyeol. Aku serasa ingin menggigitnya keras hingga ia hilang kendali dan kita mati berdua. Atau salah satu mati. Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan orang yang seharusnya kupanggil kakak ini.

Aku memulai membuka celananya dan melakukan apa yang di mintanya. Mengulum kejantanannya keras hingga ia datang di dalam mulutku. Bahkan ku sudah biasa dengan rasa asin dari cairannya.

Aku sudah terbiasa.

Karena

jauh di lubuk hatiku

Aku menyukai semua perlakukanya padaku.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan diriku yang… menjijikan.

"Good boy"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Thor kok nanggung?**

 **Thor pendek banget**

 **Thor kok pendek dsan nanggung bangeet**

 **Hahaha saya susdah tahu kalian pasti akan mereview demikian. Tapi sudsahlah ini hanya bentuk sebuah keputusasaan ketika saya sedang** ngetik Fake Brother. sewmoga ff ini cukup menghibur sebagai selingan sambil menunggu FF chankai yang lainya. Hah… akhir2 ini sepi chankai momen. Saya galau berat sebenarnya. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi yah? Hahaha inilah suka duka jadi chankai shipper kadang seneng kadang ada asem-asemnya dikit. LOL 

Semangat buat semuanya! 


End file.
